


You left me

by elizadun



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizadun/pseuds/elizadun
Summary: Jughead ha perdido a su mejor amigo Archie y no sabe porqué, pero no se rendirá hasta descubrirlo.





	1. Alone

Jughead estaba furioso. Cada vez que le veía, regocijándose con Reggie y los otros clones, todos con estas chaquetas que decían ‘somos más importantes que vosotros’, no le reconocía. Ni un año antes, Archie se metía con los del equipo, pasaba los días con él, y leyendo y componiendo música. Lo único que necesitaba en su vida era Betty, Jug y su guitarra. Pero desde que se había metido en el equipo, no conocía nada más que Cheryl Blossom o el idiota de Reggie. No le había hablado desde verano. Lo aceptara o no, había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Estaba cabreado, o al menos es lo que él creía, aunque habría sido más acertado decir que estaba decepcionado, triste y solo, muy solo. Algunas veces hablaba con Betty, que mantenía relación con Archie pero de forma diferente, sobre todo desde la llegada de Veronica Lodge, la nueva diva reformada. Betty y ella eran amigas a pesar de la traición de Veronica en una fiesta, donde se lio con Archie. La morena tenía la suerte de haber conocido a la mejor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, que la había perdonado. Esperaba que no le hiciera daño, aunque ya no se llevaba tanto con Betty puesto que lo que los unía tenía nombre y apellido y se había decantado hacia la banda del equipo.

Todos los días se repetían sin cambios, como un bucle infinito. Iba a clase, pasaba tiempo con sus propios pensamientos, escribía en el Pop’s y vuelta a empezar. Era allí donde solía ver a Archie con sus nuevos amigos, pero él no se dignaba a dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Lo que más le jodía era la incertidumbre. ¿Había hecho algo? ¿Qué había cambiado?

No encontraba razón alguna ni las agallas de preguntarle directamente.

Un día, sin venir a cuento, Veronica y Betty se sentaron con él en la cafetería.

\- Este sábado fiesta. – dijo Veronica, sin más.

\- Veronica va a hacer una fiesta en su casa. – añadió Betty.

Se recompuso de la sorpresa y recuperó la máscara de indiferencia.  
\- Paso, pero gracias. – dijo, volviendo a la pantalla de su ordenador.  
\- No era una pregunta, cascarrabias - dijo Veronica con su habitual tono impertinente.- Te vienes sí o sí.  
\- Venga, Jug, hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos, podemos ser amigos sin Archie. – suplicó Betty.  
\- No soy mucho de fiestas, Betty, y no me apetece hacer nada con los de clase.  
\- Estarás con nosotras, ¿vale? – dijo Veronica. - Solo inténtalo.  
\- Vale, pero me largaré cuando quiera.  
\- Pero tendrás que tomarte una copa mínimo.  
\- Y máximo.  
\- Vodka.  
\- Ron.  
\- ¡Hecho! - dijo Veronica satisfecha.  
\- Ahora largaos, ¿vale? - dijo Jughead, riendo. - No quisiera que la gente empezara a pensar que tengo vida social, ya tengo bastante con la fiesta.  
\- Te enviaré un mensaje con la fecha y hora. – sentenció Veronica, levantándose.  
\- Adiós, Jug. – se despidió Betty, con una sonrisa dulce y sincera.  
No estaba seguro de querer pasar por eso pero ya no tenía nada que perder.


	2. Still not a word for 4 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nuevos amigos de Archie son gilipollas, pero no tanto como Archie.

Había llegado ya el temido sábado y Jug tenía menos ganas a cada minuto que pasaba. Se vistió con sus típicos vaqueros negros, la chupa negra y, no podía faltar, el gorro negro. De funeral. Caminó hasta la casa de Veronica, que tan sólo estaba a 15 minutos. No quería coger la moto después de beberse la copa prometida.  
La casa estaba abarrotada, por dentro y por fuera. Había gente fuera en el jardín bebiendo, la puerta abierta y desde fuera veía que no cabía una aguja más. Entró, notando muchas miradas encima, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ignorarlas. Buscó por Betty pero Veronica le encontró primero.  
\- ¡Has venido! – gritó, ilusionada. - Pensaba que no te íbamos a ver ya - se notaba que ya estaba borracha.  
\- ¿Está Betty contigo?  
\- Está con Archie, pero ¡ven! Voy a darte tu copa – cogiéndole del brazo, tiró de él.- De... ¡Ron! ¿No?

Le sirvió la copa y volvió a esfumarse. Y él volvía a estar solo, ¿por qué no le sorprendía? Se paseó por la fiesta buscando a Betty con la mirada. Todo el mundo le miraba pero nadie le decía nada. Igual la cosa no iría tan mal. Cuando por fin divisó a la rubia, no estaba sola. Bebía de un vaso y se reía de algo que le había dicho Archie. Intentó dar la vuelta e irse sin ser visto, pero Betty le llamó:  
\- ¡Jug! ¡Has venido! Ven aquí.

Jughead podía notar la incomodidad en la cara de Archie, estaba claro que no le quería allí.  
\- No, tranquila, estaba con Veronica. – comenzó con las evasivas mientras se daba la vuelta.  
Betty y Archie podían ver a Veronica liándose con un tío en el comedor.  
\- Jug, puedes quedarte aquí.  
\- Bueno, yo me voy, luego nos vemos, Betty. - Jug no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el desprecio continuo de Archie. Betty le miró, igual de perdida que él.  
-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Betty, preocupada.  
\- Sí. – contestó, volviendo a la realidad después de haber seguido con la mirada a Archie mientras se alejaba.- ¿Vamos a por otra copa?  
\- ¡Claro!  
Con Betty y su nueva amiga, la diva reformada, se lo pasó mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-¡Oh, mira! Pero si es Juggyjug. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa? Aquí nadie te quiere, tío -ya tardaba a aparecer el bueno de Reggie A su lado estaba Archie, pero miraba al suelo. La cara de Betty se tiñó de decepción.

\- Déjale en paz, Reggie. - escupió Veronica  
\- ¿Por qué pasas el tiempo con este perdedor? Ven a pasarlo bien con nosotros.  
\- Este perdedor es más hombre que lo que tú y tu minipicha seréis nunca, así que puedes irte por donde has venido porque aquí nadie le interesa tu opinión.  
\- Eh, vámonos, no vale la pena. - dijo Archie, usando la voz por primera vez. Se dieron la vuelta para irse pero no consiguió morderse la lengua a tiempo.

\- Si sabe hablar y todo.

Se arrepintió del comentario al segundo de haberlo hecho.  
Archie se giró y se le quedó mirando un momento.  
-¿¡Vas a dejar que te vacile así, tío!? - saltó Reggie.  
\- Me da igual. - y se largó. Pero antes de que se diera la vuelta, Jug pudo ver la decepción en su rostro.


End file.
